Et un été trop chaud
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Une canicule s'est abattue sur New-York. Comment survivre à cette chaleur oppressante ? Max a bien une idée. Mais elle ne semble pas plaire à Caroline...


**Titre** : Et un été trop chaud

**Personnages **: Caroline et Max

**Résumé** : Une canicule s'est abattue sur New-York. Comment survivre à cette chaleur oppressante ? Max a une idée. Mais elle ne semble pas plaire à Caroline.

**Rated **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'ai fait que les emprunter afin de créer une histoire originale.

**NB **: C'est la première histoire que j'écris sur ce fandom. En même temps, je pense être la première à essayer d'écrire en français sur cette série génialissime. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Et un été trop chaud**

C'était tout simplement impensable. Comment avait-elle pu tomber à un tel niveau de _déchéance_ en si peu de temps ? Comment sa vie avait-elle pu basculer à ce point ? Qu'avait-elle fait au bon Dieu pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ?

La jeune femme blonde, parfaitement coiffée leva ses yeux bleus vers le ciel dégagé et brûlant, cherchant des réponses à sa détresse actuelle. Vêtue d'un petit bikini argenté, elle restait plantée en plein soleil, raide comme un piquet. D'un geste nerveux et maniéré, elle tentait de s'éventer avec un vieux carton de cornflakes. Elle savait que cette brise risquait d'emmêler ses cheveux dorés, mais la chaleur était insupportable. Depuis trois jours, une canicule impitoyable s'était abattue sur la ville. Bien entendu, dans le studio, pas de clim, pas même un ventilateur en état de marche. Elle se dandina légèrement sur ses hauts talons beiges recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière et soupira.

-Seigneur. J'ai tellement honte de ce que nous faisons, finit-elle par gémir en lançant un regard pitoyable à sa colocataire.

-Ce que « nous » faisons ? Je fais tout le travail, que je sache, s'exclama Max avec un sourire en coin.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard effaré à Chestnut, son pur-sang qui broutait allègrement les quelques mauvaises herbes de leur jardin. Si du moins, on pouvait réellement appeler cela un jardin. Il s'agissait essentiellement d'un petit carré de terre nue couvert de crottins, de déchets en tout genre et de quelques plantes indésirables. Max avait déjà tenté de faire un petit potager, mais ses plants de marijuana – _qu'aurait-elle fait pousser d'autre ?_ - avaient rapidement été piétinés par le cheval.

Après avoir longuement cherché du regard le soutien de Chestnut, Caroline Channing posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec indignation. Elle jaugea Max qui tenait entre ses mains un tuyau d'arrosage raccordé au jardin du voisin.

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais t'aider avec cette… chose ? protesta-t-elle en montrant d'un geste de la main la dernière trouvaille de son amie.

-Cette chose s'appelle une piscine, Caroline, la corrigea Max avec un large sourire.

-Cette chose s'appelle un conteneur. Une benne à ordures. Une poubelle, Max, piailla-t-elle d'une voix scandalisée en trépignant sur place.

-Tu n'iras pas dans ma piscine-poubelle, alors, répondit la jeune femme, sans se départir d'un large sourire malicieux.

Caroline se renfrogna et se mit à triturer nerveusement le massif collier de perles qui ornaient son cou. Les perles blanches collaient contre sa peau humide et transpirante. Elle lança un regard dégoûté à la large benne que Max remplissait d'eau depuis maintenant plusieurs longues minutes. Caroline était scandalisée et horrifiée. Pas vraiment du vol de la benne, ni du fait que Max l'avait traînée dans tout le quartier pour l'amener dans leur jardin, mais plutôt du fait qu'elle-même puisse réellement considérer la possibilité de nager dans une poubelle.

Car oui, _Caroline Channing_, jeune femme intelligente et bien éduquée, ancienne multimillionnaire, mourrait d'envie de faire trempette dans une benne à ordures.

-Dire qu'il y a quelques temps, je me baignais dans de magnifiques piscines. Je passais mes vacances de vacances dans des endroits paradisiaques remplis des palmiers, se plaignit-elle d'une voix geignarde.

-Tes vacances de vacances ? demanda Max, les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne travaillais pas. J'étais tout le temps en vacances. Et certaines de mes vacances étaient épuisantes ! Voyager des heures en jet pour aller nager avec des petites baleines dans les îles Canaries… Tu n'imagines pas du tout à quel point tu as besoin de secondes vacances après cela, expliqua-t-elle en lançant un regard déprimé à leur piscine-poubelle.

-Oh si, j'imagine bien. J'passais parfois des heures en bus pour aller voir une grand-tante obèse, rétorqua Max tout en se penchant au-dessus de la benne pour voir où en était le niveau de l'eau.

Caroline sourit malgré elle à cette réponse acerbe. Parfois, elle se demandait où se trouvait la vérité dans les paroles de Max. Elle était incapable de savoir quand son amie était sérieuse. Au début de leur étrange cohabitation, elle avait pensé que Max ne racontait que des inepties… Mais depuis qu'elle était entrée dans son monde rocambolesque, elle avait connu un univers aux lois différentes. Les histoires sinistres et cyniques de son amie lui semblaient soudainement tellement vraisemblables.

Elle fit quelques pas, en évitant avec soin le crottin de Chestnut, pour s'approcher de leur « piscine », sans pour autant oser poser ses mains sur la chose couverte de taches douteuses. Le soleil tapait violemment sur ses épaules et son dos. En grimaçant, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Ma pauvre peau délicate. Je n'ai même pas de crème solaire. Je vais attraper un cancer de la peau. Je n'aurai pas d'argent pour le traitement. Je mourrai alors pauvre. Et on jettera mon corps dans une fosse commune, se plaignit-elle sur un ton dramatique.

-Choppe-le rapidement. J'en ai marre de t'entendre geindre, rétorqua Max d'un signe de tête encourageant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Max. Il fait tellement chaud. Je transpire comme une truie ! Je me sens sale…, commença-t-elle.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit l'aut'soir ! la coupa Max.

-Je pue et je vais me baigner dans une benne à ordures, finit-elle en ignorant la remarque salace de son amie.

-J'aime sentir mauvais, affirma sa colocataire.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Caroline, les yeux écarquillés.

-J'fais un concours avec Oleg. Et puis, ça dérange les gens qui m'entourent. J'aime emmerder les gens, affirma la jeune femme.

-Mais… Je vis avec toi ! s'exclama la blonde, scandalisée.

-Justement, conclut son amie.

Max jeta un bref coup d'œil à leur bassin et, visiblement satisfaite, sauta par-dessus le petit treillis qui séparait leur jardin de celui du voisin. Esquivant les chardons et les orties, elle alla couper l'eau que leur vieux voisin sénile venait de leur fournir à son insu, puis retourna dans leur jardin. Elle portait un maillot noir assez élimé qui tranchait avec sa peau blafarde déjà légèrement rougie au niveau des épaules. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sombre et ondulée dans son dos. Sa bouche pulpeuse était ravivée par un rouge-à-lèvres vermillon. Ses yeux foncés étaient surplombés d'un épais trait d'eye-liner noir. Elle lança un regard fier à leur poubelle remplie d'eau.

-Profitons de notre piscine privée qui, d'ici quelques jours, servira juste d'abreuvoir à Chestnut et de nid pour les moustiques, s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Youpie, répondit amèrement Caroline.

-Je vous apporte une Tequila Sunrise, madame ? proposa Max.

-Oh oui ! s'extasia aussitôt la blonde, soudainement revigorée et ravie à l'idée d'un cocktail frais.

-Par contre, je n'ai plus de grenadine. Et je garde le jus d'orange pour mon p'tit-déj', s'excusa-t-elle en rentrant dans leur petit studio désordonné.

-C'est juste de… la tequila, alors ? demanda Caroline d'une voix hésitante, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Appelle ça comme tu le veux, fit Max en revenant avec la bouteille.

Caroline lui sourit largement, puis se retourna vers la benne remplie d'eau. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle posa ses doigts sur le bord du conteneur et poussa un petit cri de douleur :

-La benne est bouillante ! gémit-elle en retirant vivement ses paumes.

-Comme moi, répondit simplement Max.

-Très drôle. Mais on rentre comment dans ta « piscine » ? demanda Caroline en haussant les sourcils.

-Prends l'escabelle posée contre notre palissade, grimpe et saute dedans, proposa son amie.

Caroline soupira, visiblement exaspérée, et marcha d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la palissade, évitant précautionneusement les déjections de son cheval. Avec une moue dégoûtée, elle attrapa l'antique escabelle couverte de terre, de fientes et de toiles d'araignée.

-Seigneur. Je touche un nid à araignées pour me baigner dans une benne à ordures, se lamenta-t-elle en portant avec peine l'escabelle jusqu'à leur « piscine ».

Essoufflée, elle posa la chose devant le conteneur. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant complètement décoiffés et trempés de sueur. Elle devait être dans un état lamentable. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne pour assister à sa déchéance. Enfin, personne d'autre que Max. Mais cette dernière l'avait déjà vue s'épiler la moustache avec du scotch…

_Bref, elle avait vu pire_.

Elle renifla un peu, ramena en arrière ses cheveux qui s'étaient englués dans la sueur immonde qui couvrait son visage, puis lança un regard un peu énervé à Max qui buvait sa tequila à la bouteille, tranquillement postée à côté de Chestnut. Elle se tourna alors vers son cheval, son ange adoré, vestige de sa vie passée :

-Ne regarde pas, mon chéri. Maman va s'humilier. N'en parle jamais. Garde ça pour toi, murmura-t-elle à son adresse.

-Ça va te coûter cher en carottes pour qu'il n'aille pas raconter à la presse la terrible destinée de la fille de Martin Channing, se moqua Max visiblement amusée par la préciosité de son amie.

Caroline lui lança un regard noir et enleva ses magnifiques chaussures afin de grimper sur l'escabelle. Une fois debout au sommet de la chose, elle fut prise d'un léger vertige. Le bord de la benne était à environ vingt centimètres d'elle. L'idée de Max lui semblait soudainement relativement boiteuse. Elle ne se voyait pas sauter de là-haut dans le bassin. Une hydrocution était si vite arrivée… Et puis, si elle trébuchait, se prenait le bord, se cassait une jambe, se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas pied et se noyait ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de redescendre en vitesse ou de partager ses doutes avec Max, elle sentit l'escabelle vaciller sous ses pieds. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu et se retourna pour voir son amie commencer à grimper à son tour.

-Max. Je veux descendre. Je vais simplement me mettre sous la douche pour me rafraîchir, bafouilla-t-elle en tremblant.

Son amie lui lança un regard amusé, puis, sans même prendre la peine de répondre, tendit le bras et la poussa violemment dans la benne. L'impact de l'eau glacée fit hurler la blonde qui tomba tête la première dans le liquide glacé. Elle avala malgré elle une bonne quantité d'eau.

_De l'eau provenant d'une poubelle._

Horrifiée, elle se mit à se débattre dans un torrent de bulle et d'eau froide, afin de trouver le fond. Son pied toucha la paroi et la propulsa vers ce qui semblait être la surface. Elle sortit brusquement sa tête du conteneur et se mit à tousser violemment en crachant de l'eau. Aveuglée par ses cheveux trempés qui lui couvraient tout le visage, elle ne put qu'entendre Max rire aux éclats.

-Je vais te tuer, s'égosilla-t-elle avant de lâcher un énorme renvoi.

Elle retira tant bien que mal les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, d'un mouvement empressé et énervé. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de recouvrer tout à fait la vue, une énorme vague la submergea et réduisit à néant ses efforts pour enlever la masse de cheveux qui obstruait sa vue.

Max venait de sauter.

La rage monta violemment en Caroline qui se mit à trembler. Ses joues se rosirent brusquement de colère. L'idée de noyer Max lui traversa l'esprit, alors qu'elle tentait laborieusement de reprendre son souffle. Sa colocataire sortit à son tour la tête de l'eau, riant toujours aux éclats.

-On aurait dit une vieille serpillère, quand tu es sortie de l'eau, s'exclama la jeune femme goguenarde, en retirant ses cheveux sombres en arrière.

-Très drôle. Tu aurais pu me tuer, s'indigna Caroline en écartant d'un air dégoûté le rideau de cheveux qui voilaient son visage.

-La prochaine fois, j'y arriverai, lui promit Max, tout en lui tendant la bouteille de tequila avec laquelle elle avait sauté dans la benne.

Caroline hésita un moment, souhaitant montrer à son amie qu'elle était en colère contre elle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait refuser de la tequila. Elle prit avec dédain la bouteille, l'ouvrit et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. La brûlure de l'alcool se répandit dans sa gorge et laissa une trace enflammée sur son passage. Elle grimaça un peu et rendit la bouteille à Max. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Le soleil scintillait à la surface de l'eau translucide et rafraîchissante. Elle dut finalement admettre que ce conteneur n'était pas si mal.

L'eau fraîche lui arrivait presque jusqu'aux épaules. La benne faisait environ deux mètres de long et un mètre cinquante de large. C'était moins classe que la piscine qu'il y avait dans la maison de son père, mais c'était mieux que leur minuscule baignoire dans laquelle poussaient de l'herbe. Caroline se surprit à sourire un peu.

-Finalement, c'est vraiment pas mal, concéda-t-elle en agitant ses bras dans l'eau claire.

-Si tu veux, je peux péter pour que ça fasse bain à bulles, lui proposa Max en lui faisant de grands yeux, visiblement ravie de sa propre idée.

-C'est gentil, Max. Mais non, répondit Caroline en grimaçant.

-Par contre, je ne pourrai peut-être pas me retenir de faire pipi. Les piscines, c'est fait pour ça, fit son amie en haussant les épaules.

-C'est dégueulasse, grimaça la blonde.

-J'aime les choses dégueulasses, rétorqua Max en fermant les yeux, transportée par le bonheur de se baigner.

Caroline sourit un peu, puis se laissa aller à son tour, agitant un peu ses jambes. La sensation de froid sur sa peau échauffée par le soleil était tellement agréable. Elle sentit quelque chose lui toucher l'arrière du bras et se retourna pour voir une petite éponge grise.

-Oh. Tu as même mis une éponge pour qu'on puisse se frotter un peu, s'émerveilla Caroline en attrapant ladite éponge.

L'éponge était relativement dure. Consistante. Poilue. Et elle avait une queue semblable à un lombric.

-UN RAT ! UN RAT MORT ! hurla la blonde en lâchant la dépouille et en se jetant contre l'une des parois de la benne.

Elle se mit à sangloter, tout en essayant en vain de s'extirper du tombeau du rongeur. Elle s'agitait en tous sens, faisant chavirer le rat tout raide qui flottait à la surface de l'eau.

-Max ! Max ! Je veux sortir ! Fais-moi sortir ! brailla-t-elle à l'égard de son amie qui buvait tranquillement sa tequila.

-L'escabelle est de l'autre côté, répondit simplement Max.

-Oh non. Je suis condamnée à mourir dans une benne avec le cadavre d'un rat ! beugla-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

Elle se retourna vivement vers Max, horrifiée, vérifiant rapidement que la bête n'avait pas soudainement repris vie.

-Il me semblait que tu avais nettoyé la poubelle, vociféra-t-elle en tremblant de panique et de colère.

-Oui. Mais j'allais pas sortir le rat vivant, à mains nues. J'ai juste ajouté de l'eau pour qu'il meure et qu'on puisse plus facilement le sortir de là, commença Max paisiblement.

Elle prit une gorgée de tequila, puis indiqua le cadavre d'un geste de la tête :

-Tu veux qu'on joue à la balle avec ? proposa-t-elle.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux, puis s'agrippa de nouveau à la paroi, s'agitant frénétiquement pour se hisser hors de la poubelle :

-Au secours ! Que quelqu'un vienne me sortir de là ! Pitié ! s'époumona-t-elle.

Max lui lança un regard perplexe, puis se retourna vers le rat qui flottait près d'elle, secoué par les efforts vains de Caroline.

-Le cancer n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, murmura-t-elle à son compagnon d'infortune.

_Fin._

* * *

_J'espère que ce texte vous a plu. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de le lire. Je m'excuse s'il reste encore quelques fautes._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce fandom et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis._


End file.
